


Unspoken Words

by iBANG



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Falling In Love, First Time, Flashbacks, Heartbreak, Implied Cheating, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Tears, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Park Chanyeol, Weddings, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBANG/pseuds/iBANG
Summary: Say what you need to say, always. If you love someone you tell them. Even if you’re scared or it may bring your world to ground. If you love them you tell them and you say it loud.





	1. The Ring

 

_Say what you need to say, always. If you love someone you tell them. Even if you’re scared or it may bring your world to ground. If you love them you tell them and you say it loud._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ He loves you.”

 

“ I know”

 

“ you should propose. You two have been together for 6 years now.”

 

“ I know”

 

“ you two are good for each other”

 

Chanyeol sighs.

 

“ Kyungsoo I know.”

 

“ then why are you hear in the middle of the night with a ring in my face asking if you’re making the right decision if you know.”

 

“ I don’t know”

 

It’s 1:35 am in newyork and honking can still be heard from outside. Car lights make their way into the the three bedroom apartment being the only light to illuminate the faces of the two men.

 

They stand a few feet away from eachother. Kyungsoo by the window and Chanyeol at the far end of the couch.

 

“ were you looking for me to talk you out of it? You bought the ring Chanyeol, propose to him already. What are you wait-“

 

“ Do you like it” Chanyeol cuts of the shorter man looking directly in his eyes.

 

“ what?” Kyungsoo asks in a scrunched up face because he is thoroughly confused.

 

“ the ring kyungsoo, do you like it?”

 

Chanyeol hold up the ring turning in every direction so the shorter man gets a good view. Kyungsoo can see the silver band clear as day even though it’s barley any light in the apartment. It’s shiny, silver, and two diamonds equally spaced out from one another in the center. It’s beautiful, kyungsoo thinks. Too beautiful.

 

“ It’s a gorgeous ring”

 

“ hmm”

 

Kyungsoo breathes heavily in and out.

 

“ really Chanyeol what is this? It’s nearly 2 am in the morning and you’re asking me about rings. It doesn’t matter whether I like it or not Chanyeol. It isn’t for me”

 

 _It isn’t for me_. Kyungsoo throat constricts as those words fall from his lips.

 

_It can be for you. Why does it feel like it should be for you. A part of me wants it to be for you. Why can’t you see that I’m confused. I should have no problem asking my boyfriend of six years to marry me yet I here I am.. only thinking about what it would be like to ask you, my best-friend of 13 years. Would you say yes?_

 

All the things Chanyeol want to voice out loud somehow gets stuck in the back of his throat.

 

Chanyeol can only chuckle.

 

“ ahh I guess you’re right. Sorry to bother you so late kyungsoo.”

 

Chanyeol needs to leave, feeling that if he stays any longer he may say something he later regrets.

 

“ don’t do it publicly.” Kyungsoo states flatly before Chanyeol can reach the door.

 

“ I may not be that close to baekhyun, but I know he would want that moment to be his and his only. Not shared with strangers on a beach or some restaurant. He would want it to be only you and him. Don’t propose publicly.”

 

“ if it were me Chanyeol, I wouldn’t want you to propose publicly.”

 

_If it were me_

_If it were you_

 

The man with innocent doe like eyes and the tower of a man with elf like ears can only stare at each other for what feels like an eternity.

 

“Say something please” they both scream to the other with their eyes.

 

“ I’ll do it privately then.

 

“ good”

 

“ goodnight kyungsoo”

 

“ goodnight Chanyeol”

 

Chanyeol takes his leave and exits the smaller mans apartment.

 

Only a person with super human hearing could hear it. Not the continuous honking or music playing from cars driving past. Only a person with super human hearing could hear the thumping a heart does when it feels like it’s been shattered in ones chest.

Only a human with super human hearing could hear kyungsoo heart thump so loud that it takes him to his knees.

 

Chanyeol however, does not have super human hearing.


	2. I promise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo and Chanyeol both make promises. Jongin makes his appearance.

__Chanyeol sits in his car for about 30 minutes staring into the chaos of the NewYork streets. So much going on in the city that never sleep yet he only hears silence. He only sees emptiness. He feels emptiness. Emptiness that he shouldn’t feel when he is about to ask the suppose love of his life to marry him.

 

 _Why does this ring feel so damn heavy_?

 

He feels happiness though. He feels happiness and warmth when he looks into a pair of big round brown eyes. Those eyes Chanyeol thinks. He can stare into them forever. Those eyes aren’t for him to stare forever into though. Those eyes aren’t the pair of eyes attached to the body of the man he will soon propose to.

 

_When did it happen? When did I fall for him? Has it always been him? Why so suddenly when I finally have my life straightened out? Why now? Why? Why!? ... Why?!!_

 

Chanyeol is screaming in his head trying to figure it all out. Realizing that it’s two in the morning and he is still in kyungsoo apartment driveway.

 

The confused man sighs and runs his hands over his face. _Figure your shit out Chanyeol_ , he states to himself.

 

_It must be the nerves. Its just because kyungsoo has been a constant in my life for such a long time that I’m thinking this way. The nervousness and desire when I see him will go away. This feeling whatever it is will go away. It has to. You will propose to baekhyun , he will say yes, and this anarchy going on inside my head and chest will be over._

 

Chanyeol makes a promise to himself.

 

_I promise to always make baekhyun happy and whatever I do, I will hold my tounge by any means necessary when I get the urge to say something stupid to kyungsoo. Some things are better left unspoken anyway. I can’t loose my best friend._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo picks himself up off the floor and wipes away the tears that has dampen his face with his over sized shirt sleeve. After locking the door and taking a moment, he makes his way back to his shared bedroom.

 

 

“ Hey baby.”

 

“ heyyy, did I wake you?”

 

“ I don’t normally just wake up at two in the morning so I would say yes. Yes you did wake me.”

 

Jongin wraps his arms around kyungsoo waist and gives him a peck on his lips.

 

“ hmmm come here, you look delicious”

 

“ ew, baby your breath.”

 

“ don’t be like that baby.”

 

Jongin starts a tickle fight that has kyungsoo fighting for air.

 

In the end kyungsoo lays inside the arms of his boyfriend of 4 years.

 

“ baby.”

 

“ hm?”

 

“ was it me or did I hear Chanyeols voice?”

 

Kyungsoo body strickens and he prays Jongin doesn’t notice.

 

“ yeah, he stopped by to ask me what I thought about a ring.”

 

Kyungsoo feels like he has no reason to lie to Jongin. He’s not lying to him. But he knows there are unspoken words there that make it feel like a lie.

 

 _So many unspoken words_ he thinks.

 

_I am telling the truth yet it feels like I’m lying._

 

“ what ring?”

 

Kyungsoo turns to Jongin and cups his face in his hands.

 

“ baby I am going to tell you something and you better not run your big fat mouth to anyone. Chanyeol is going to propose.”

 

Only if Jongin didn’t have his eyes on the ceiling of their bedroom, he would’ve seen the sadness in kyungsoo eyes. He would’ve seen it. He would’ve seen the unspoken words begging to be said.

 

“ who is goi-“

 

“Before you finish that statement, I want you to use your brain.”

 

Jongin eyes go wide and wild. He shoots up jumping on their bed like a five year old on Christmas morning.

 

“ oh my godddddd” Jongin screams.

 

Kyungsoo covers his ears and can’t belive this grown ass 26 year old man is jumping up and down like a toddler.

 

“ kyungsoo. Baby. I have to tell baekhyun.”

 

Kyungsoo slaps Jongin upside his head. Twice.

 

“ owwww I was only joking”

 

“ your terrible at jokes.”

 

“ no actually I am a natural comedian. You’re the terrible one at jokes.”

 

 

Jongin is all smiles and kyungsoo feels guilty he can’t be as happy for his best friend like Jongin is for baekhyun. The duo have been glued to the hip since they were kids. That’s until the two barged into the lives of kyungsoo and Chanyeol eight years ago.

 

“ damn I am so happy for them.” Jongin has the biggest grin on his face because his best friend is getting married.

 

 _Yeah me too._ Kyungsoo doesn’t say it out loud. He knows Jongin would detect the lie behind those three words.

 

Before the pair drifts back to sleep kyungsoo makes a promise to himself.

_I will never tell him. I can never tell him. This isn’t about you anymore you idiot. Other hearts are at stake and I refuse to ruin lives because of a stupid little feeling. You will pull yourself together and put on your best fake smile till Chanyeol finally gets married.And you will love this incredibly dorky and beautiful man holding you from the moon and back. Everything will be fine. Somethings are better left unspoken anyway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcomed as always. Suggestions about where to take the story is welcomed as well. Who do you guys want to be end game? Chansoo or Chanbaek? Also, a flashback chapter coming up very soon.! Smut chapters on the way as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome. Suggestions are welcomed as well.


End file.
